User talk:ChrestomanciChant
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (August 23, 2015 to November 6, 2015) *Archive 2 (November 6, 2015 to September 20, 2016) ---- Stolen from Seth Cooper of the Harry Potter Wiki! Thanks you for le message Thanks you for le message. Question : Pourquoi parle tu un petit peu français ?? Tu es Anglais ?? My english is very very small. Merci!! Edits Hey, I noticed that the history of The Elder Scrolls Wiki:About credits me for making that page in 2016, although I've never been on this wiki before. I've also seemingly been credited for making this edit in 2015. Not something I remember doing either; any idea what's up? My only guess is that the pages (including their histories) were ported from the TESWiki to this wiki. It's not really a problem, I just thought it was strange. —Atvelonis (Talk) 22:52, November 14, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. It's fine if you use our templates as long as there is attribution in the documentation. If you're having trouble adapting the Skyrim Map template for your wiki you might want to leave the creator Jgjake2 a message (I would try to help but JavaScript is not my forte). I don't think he's very active on Wikia anymore, but he did make a couple edits on TES in July so I assume he still checks in occasionally. —Atvelonis (Talk) 17:07, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Love the Septimus Heap forum Love the Septimus Heap forum. The series definetely deserves more recognition. I usually just sit around writing fanfics so I'm not nearly as knowledgeable as you when it comes to the series! Just mentioning again that I love the forums! TylerLovesSep (Talk) 17:00, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Active (or not) Hey there! Yeah, I'm finally starting Fyre, so I figured I'd edit alongside if anything stood out. I don't promise anything though. RL is so stressful lol. Hope all is well. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:50, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :I hope I'll enjoy it as well! Planned to finally start and finish the spin-off trilogy after that! Good luck with your exams and thanks for your understanding! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:59, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Zelda I'm feel very inadequate that I literally only found out there're two pages for Zelda: Zelda Zanuba Heap and Zelda Zenuba Heap. Since I'm obviously still not a hardcore fan, I do not know which spelling is the correct one, and I wonder if she's the only character besides Alice TodHunter Moon to have a middle name, and wonder if the title of her page can be simplified as "Zelda Heap." Your thoughts? On that note, Alice TodHunter Moon's page name is also left more to be desired. I'm a little rusty with Wikia editing, if you remember how to merge pages, after figuring out which spelling is correct, can you proceed to merge the two? Zelda Zanuba Heap has more content, but the other also had some stuff to be salvaged. Please let me know if you can't do it. Thanks. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:51, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the speedy reply! Can I count on you to do the merge for Zelda? And... uh awkward revelation... I know you said "Zenuba" is the correct spelling, but I used text search, and for some reason, my ebook copies of The Magykal Papers and Magyk (book) had it the other way, so I'm guessing it differs depending on which country? :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:36, January 6, 2018 (UTC) PathFinder Please consider revisiting the entire first entry of User_talk:ChrestomanciChant/Archive_2#Renaming_or_moving_pages, because I don't think your reason of renaming the PathFinder page is exactly appropriate. I'm currently reading first book of the spin-off, and Tod was definitely referred without the plural form, obviously because she is a single person. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:46, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, so it comes down to which "PathFinder" is more likely to be used. Because even if it is an ethnic group, your examples didn't exactly make sense, "English, Albanians (the only plural out of the three) or Chinese." In this case, couldn't "PathFinder" be an adjective, so like "English" and "Chinese," you simply don't add "s" to it? But you're right, it just seemed unnecessarily confusing. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:17, January 7, 2018 (UTC) How FANDOM works Hey! I'm AlchemieFyre, and I just stared on FANDOM. I was wondering if you could explain to me how FANDOM works and since you're a Septimus Heap fan like me, I went to you. I tend to gravitate towards those with similar preferences. Anyway, thanks for your time and help, and I'm sorry if I'm bothering you! P.S. Favorite thing about the Septimus Heap series? AlchemieFyre (Talk) 17:22, July 24, 2018 (UTC)AlchemieFyre (I am a devoted Alchemist. And you are?) Hey! Thanks for the help! Also, I have read all the Septimus Heap books three times but I'm on the TodHunter Moon for the first time. Marcellus Pye is pretty much my favorite. It's between him and Marcia, which is ironic. Thanks! AlchemieFyre (Talk) 12:27, July 25, 2018 (UTC)AlchemieFyre Hey I'm new... want to guide me? Dropping by Hi there, Chris! Long time no talk! Just wanted to let you know, every time I come back visit, I'm always pleasantly surprised and reminded just how sick the customization of this wiki is. (To prevent any possible misunderstanding, I mean baddass.) I just want to let you know all your efforts are clearly shown, and I'm super proud of meeting you, someone who was able to turn a previously shabby wiki into the piece of art it is now. Great job. I feel like I don't praise you enough so I hope you know how much your edits are appreciated! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:08, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Hey there! So, I’m new to this wiki, though not to FANDOM in general. I’m so excited to see this wiki, as I’m an avid fan of the series (you should see my library records, I’ve taken out each of the books at least five or ten times XD) but I was sad to see that it’s not entirely active, and there aren’t many places (other then comment sections, of course) where fans can talk. I was wondering if we could try and keep this a bit more active and up to date, and if there are any ways I can help. Thanks! ◦•●◉✿ Bluejayflyingfree ✿◉●•◦ (Talk) 19:33, May 17, 2019 (UTC)